


Winter and Pomegranates

by Siha_Shepard



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Discrimination, F/M, Flowers, Gaming, Hades Is A Good Person, Hephaestus is a cinnamon bro, Hestia Is The Mom Friend, Hypocrisy, Language of Flowers, Lecherous Zeus, Making Love, Making Out, My Beloved Smother, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, Persephone is sarcastic, References to Hadestown, Relationship Advice, Relationship advice from someone unexpected, Smooth Hades, Smothering Mother, Some characters will only be mentioned, Voltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: Persephone has had enough.Her mother is constantly smothering her like a plant being locked in a closet, everyone expects her to be as pure and as innocent as a white lily...Not if Persephone has anything to say about it.





	1. Prologue: The Smothered White Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my more modern, yet still magical, interpretation of one of my favorite Greek Myths, the tale of Hades and Persephone. Be warned, there will be some slightly...awkward humor, flower puns, death puns, a Persephone that has discovered video games and CAN NOT stop....as well as some hypocrisy from a certain someone.

_"Persephone! You said you would mind the hydrangeas and petunias today! Where are you?!"_

 

And there goes the quiet that a 23 year old deserves. 

Thank you, dear mother, for the lovely wake-up call from my afternoon nap. 

I throw away the bed-sheets as my brown feet touched the carpeted floor, groaning as I grabbed my florist's apron from the coat hanger near my bed. I shuffled downstairs, the usual smell of vibrant, sweet flowers and sunlit warmth greeting me as I took my place behind the small and humble counter, next to the chair of Iasion, Mom's most trusted assistant whenever I dare to slack off. Not wanting to look too disheveled, I put my brown locks up into a low bun before wiping the sleep from my eyes. Have to look  _somewhat_ decent for the customers when they come in.  
My attention soon drifts towards the section of the store with the seasonal plants lining the walls; rich shades of white, blue, red, pink, and orange turned towards me with a will of their own as I greeted them all with a smile.

"Now...Hydrangeas, petunias, look prettier than you usually do everyday!" I commanded as a familiar warmth pooled at my fingertips, flowing out towards the plants as they seemed to stand at attention, my magic commanding them to present their bright petals proudly. Now that the babysitting is out of the way...

Time to talk with mother.

My feet reluctantly carried me towards the back office, where the sounds of a clacking keyboard and frustrated mumblings could be heard in a dusty, cramped old school office room, a stark contrast from the sunny and flowery room that I just stepped out of. The tall woman that sat hunched over at the keyboard had long, dainty fingers making frenzied keystrokes, almost as if she were obliterating an army of ants that dared to invade her luminous garden. Her calm grassy eyes and sweet smile that I loved growing up with were crinkled and scrunched in sheer frustration, a far cry from the proud and elegant woman known as my mom.

My timid voice broke her...concentration.  
"Uh...Mom? I took care of the petunias and hydrangeas like you said..."

That near-frenzied gaze aimed at me couldn't make me shit myself fast enough.

 Still, I wouldn't falter. Mostly. I told her that I did as she asked, making that intense glare shift into a much calmer one, much to the relief of my pounding heart. Until she spoke.

"What else did you do? Did you greet Mr. Trip this morning?" Mom requested, a stern gaze in her viridian eyes, turning them a hard emerald. For those who don't know about our little Neighborhood Garden Patrol we have here, Mr. Trip is Mother's little nickname for her next-door neighbor and right-hand arborist, Triptolemus. Once they discovered how much they adored peonies, they decided to make a little club where other like-minded individuals (who are all women and ladies when I am called in to report, but whenever I leave, it turns back to mixed company again) can talk about how big of a plant-boner they get whenever they see a nice bouquet of chrysanthemums. 

But don't get me wrong, plants are the fucking shit, but...

Lately, even Mom has been taking the fun out of what I love.

And this lady doesn't like it at all. But, enough of that. Back to Mother Demeter.

"Well, once you're done greeting him and delivering him his usual seed-and-fertilizer sets, you are to come right back here, am I understood? People could snatch you up in broad daylight, Persephone. You must be careful. Ah, and fix your clothes before you go out; I can't have you going out and flaunting your goods like that flashy Aphrodite." She admonished as she went out into the store to hand me the neighbor's usual three large bags of fertilizer and seven packs of seeds. 

Getting snatched up in broad daylight feels like a blessing compared to this.

And with that, I increase the risk of being snatched up in broad daylight by hauling the large fertilizer bags outside of the shop via a wheelbarrow. I make the short trip to a quaint, vine-covered house that was just a quick walk down the street before giving a few sharp knocks on the door. Triptolemus, the owner of the house, had answered almost immediately. The door swinging open to reveal a late middle-aged man not much taller than my five-foot-four self, eyes as blue as fresh ice water staring right back at me.

"Usual shipment, eh? Glad to see you, girl. 'Bout time Demmie let you out of that store more often." He chuckled as he wheeled the heavy load inside, giving me my usual wallet-weighting delivery pay of ten dollars.

If only he knew how often I  _really_ go out on her terms.

I bid him goodbye as he saw me off with his usual grin, not quite looking forward to heading back to the shop.  
Or heading back to my mother.  
But hey, got to follow orders...even if they are as asinine as 'Oh Kore, my dear sweet innocent little blossom, do hurry home in the middle of the day so that you don't get kidnapped by random horny men in broad daylight!'

Only to find that I've bumped into someone my mother hates much more than a random man actually talking to me.

 

_"Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into you, lady. Are you okay?"_


	2. Chapter One: The Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone gets a first glance of a possible new friend.

_"Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into you, lady. Are you okay?"_

 

Oh buddy, after seeing someone other than my mother and her hand-picked circle of friends, I'm  _more_ than okay.   
Shit, Seph, you gotta look cool. You bumped into Mr. Tall Pale and Handsome when he's walking his big spotted dog, now stand up and apologize, don't look into those nice-looking grayish-blue eyes...

Fuck.  
I looked into them.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry about Cerberus; he gets pretty, uh, antsy around sudden movement. Makes him get all alert and protective." The dark-haired stranger explained as he lent a pale, strong arm to help me onto my feet, his faint grin framed around the black goatee decorating his mouth. His big brown dappled dog, on the other hand, went to sniffing me as soon as I touched his master's hand, probably inspecting me for any possible malicious intent, non-existent or not.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing...but your dog still seems to be on high alert about me, though; it's kinda cute!" I couldn't help but giggle as one of my neat dreadlocks was twisted around my slender pinky, my other hand reaching out to pet the guard-dog called Cerberus on the head. His response? Well-received, along with a happy deep bark of approval. "Hey, uh, what breed of dog is he?" I couldn't help but ask the stranger, his deep-voiced reply sending me through a loop.

"Cerberus is a mutt. Mixed with three breeds; one-third German Shepard, one-third Doberman, and one-third Husky. I adopted him from a shelter when he was a tiny little puppy; now look at the big guy." He chuckled as he joined me in giving him a rub on his ears, before turning to me. "Y'know, it's not every day you bump into someone without at least knowing their name. I'm Hades; who might you be?" He asked of me as I stiffened up, like an old bloom beginning to shift toward the realm of new weeds. 

I thought of the outraged, plant-shriveling, icy look Mother would give me if I interacted with anyone that had something hanging between their thighs.  
I thought of the lecture that would ensue as she dragged me back into the flowery sanctuary of the flower shop, my face burning with shame.  
I thought of the constant late night calls that she would make to as many all-girls-colleges that she would guilt me into applying for.  
I thought of never being able to say no to whatever dear Mother would want, remaining her dear sweet innocent white lily of purity for the rest of my life.

You know what?

Fuck it.

"My name's Persephone. It's nice to meet you, Hades." I smiled as the doubt and fear of what my beloved smother would say began to roll off of me, like new spring buds casting off winter snow. 

But, of course, all good things must come to an end. The end of this particular good thing just happened to be in the form of the shrill voice of my dearest mother, jolting me out and away from any and all hope of actual friendship. To make matters even more ominous, Cerberus started barking and circling his master protectively as my mother marched towards us, her face as cold and unyielding as iron.

"Persephone. Come home. Now."

"What, why? We were just talking! And he let me pet his dog!"  
My reasonable explanation fell on deaf ears amidst Hades' understandable shock.

"First it's talking to you out in the open, then it's knocking you up and abandoning you the morning after. That will  _never_ happen to my daughter. I expect you back in my shop in one minute, no more, preferably less." The look she gave Hades could make all the greenery on this planet wilt and shrivel all at once, before turning on her heel and heading back towards the flower shop, expecting to hear my footsteps behind hers in less than ten seconds.

A minute, huh? Just enough time.

I lowered my voice to a whisper as Hades calmed a growling Cerberus. "Give me your number, Hades, quick." I pleaded, the look on his angled face quite incredulous as he asked me why. "If you want to talk to me again, especially with what you just saw, give me your number,  _please_."

Thirty seconds left.

"I just can't believe that  _she's_ your mother. But...fine, Persephone. You look like you could use a friend or two." He chuckled, hiding his nervousness and shock with a bearded grin, exchanging numbers and sending me off for fear of any more...reprisals.

 

Ten.

Off I walk.

 

Nine.

Barely hit the shop front door.

 

Eight.

Dusted off the dog hair on my shirt.

 

Seven, Six.

Washed my hands.

 

Five.  
  
Made sure my room was decent.

 

Four, Three, Two.

Down to the office.

 

One.

Awaited true hell.

 

 

 _"Persephone._ _"_


	3. Chapter Two: New Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone lets a stern talking-to go in one ear and right out the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is a punk music reference! Guess the song and artist~!

 

_"Persephone."_

My mother's voice, firm as oak and cold as steel, branched from behind the office door and scratched at my face, bidding me to come in.

Even though I tried my damn hardest not to, the fear of her coming out here to literally drag me inside the office was a great motivator for obedience. Reluctant obedience. I got up from my seat and shuffled inside of the tiny office room, old filing cabinets practically caging me in front of the desk that served as the only line of defense between my mother's nearly endless burning eyes and I.

Before I could even get a word to take root in my throat, she already choked it out like crabgrass to a new sprout. 

" _Kora_...", she hissed, using the name she  _chose_ for me. "Why were you talking to Hades? I believe I gave you specific instructions to come home after making your delivery, not to stop and talk to disgusting, death-dealing wastes of Gaea's green earth." Her voice unyielding as ancient bamboo,  just like the rest of her rigid body, now looming high over the desk and me. 

Not even a minute in and she's already ripping on the guy. "What exactly do you have against him, Mom? We just bumped into each other when I was on my way back." Even though I know the verbal struggle won't be effective, I still had to try. Someone's got to stick up for the guy.

"Honey. You know it. I know it. Hell, even that stupid lecherous brother of his, the fucking  _governor_ of this city, knows it! There's something... _wrong_ with him! No one should be so...content to deal with the _things_ that he deals with on a daily basis! I-It's just not natural!" My mother raved, her slender fingers raking through her wheat colored hair, her face pale as daisy petals. 

Wait, what's not natural? What does he do?  
When I asked her this; her response was...expected. Typical. 

"He deals in...death. The exact opposite of us, dear. Anything to do with death in this city, he does it; mortician, undertaker, coroner...even executioner for that horrible prison he runs called Tartarus. And he enjoys each and every one of them; if he can't do the job somehow, he'll get his nasty cronies to do it for him, that insidious, disgusting, brute. And that's not even mentioning what he does with the bodies after the job's done..." Her eyes and voice were filled with bile and venom, spitting it all out towards the man I just met. Although...Something just isn't right here.

There has to be something more to this guy than just what Mother is raving at me. I mean, sure, the dude  _is_ a hell of a looker at first glance, but...this? No. There  _has_ to be more. And there's only one way to find out. 

So, after the rest of the ranting that I pretty much tuned out aside from the usual 'Men are vile, one-night-stand scumbags' and thinly veiled threats of sending me off to a convent wearing a chastity belt, I did the usual nod-and-agree routine I perfected through the years of talking with Mother before heading upstairs to my room. Once I settled beneath the covers, I began to pick up where I had left off in a certain beloved murder-mystery video game before snapping myself out of it.

Stop it, Seph! You've got some parental bullshit to investigate! 

I grabbed for my phone and moved to begin texting the man himself: Hades. It's now or never.


	4. Chapter Three: Orchids, Nightshades, and Red Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone have a bit of a chat.

 

After waiting for my dearest smother to fall asleep on account of it being close to nine at night, out came my phone as I settled into the sheets. Ugh, I feel like a horny teenager sneaking 'girlie magazines' behind their parents' backs after bed. My fingers were moving so fast, it'd set the place ablaze; I was quick to make the first move with a simple "Hey Hades. It's me Persephone, from earlier."

_"Oh hey, Persephone. Sorry about all that. I should've known bumping into me might end up getting you lynched by your own mother."_

Good-looking  _and_ funny? Shit, I bumped into a double whammy. Speaking of which...  
'So, Hades, about my mother, while she was about to rake me across the coals, she said something about you and a shit-ton of cronies working with the dead and doing...certain things with corpses. Is all of that true? Like, legitimately true? Or is my mother freaking out over pretty much nothing?' I awaited a reply as the seconds turned into minutes.

Nearly thirty minutes passed until I got a response from the guy.

_"It's half true. It's true that I do handle and work with the dead, but I do absolutely **nothing** in regards to disrespecting the dead. As for my...'cronies'...I'll tell you more about them, should we meet again. Or perhaps..."_

Perhaps what? Does he want me to meet him tonight? Right now? ...But how?  
'I take it you want to meet soon. How, when, and where?'

The response was a bit too quick.

_"Whenever you want to meet me."_

So, tonight. Right now.  
'Give me a place.'

_"Wait, Persephone, are you sure about this? What about your mother finding you somehow?"_

Shit, he has a point. Fine, I'll play it safe.  
'She's fast asleep right now. Thank god for herbal teas. But...fine. How about two days from now, at night once I finish my handiwork as well as my homework? To be honest, Hades...I'm looking forward to this. It's about time I made a new friend.'

_"And I look forward to getting to know you more, despite the...messy first impression that happened earlier today. Pretty sure you're way more than Demeter's daughter; I got a feeling that you're... **blossoming** beneath her shadow. Sorry, that wasn't funny. Anyways, I'll let you head to bed. Don't want you in any more trouble than you're already in."_

Oh shit. He actually went there. I like this Hades more and more already.  
'Nah, that shit was gold. And...thanks. Good night, Hades.'  
At that, I put away my phone and slipped into a dreamless sleep, the faint glow of my desktop and consoles serving as an unorthodox nightlight.

 

_~*~*~*~*~_

 

My dreadlocks curtained my face as my phone alarm jolted me awake, the time reading 6:45am. Nope, still too damn early to be awake, but...

"Persephone! It's time for you to prune the plants out back! Don't forget your gloves, apron, hat, and trowel!"

Time to get to work.

As I knelt in the fertile soil, I felt the earth as I always did out in the back garden, ever since Demeter took me in; that sweeping wave of warmth that flowed out from the tips of my fingers and into the earth, the timid new green buds poking their heads up into the swaying morning breeze. That same warmth, tickling my insides and making my head feel as if it were filling up with soda bubbles...  
That warmth made me feel, so giddy, so practically... _invincible_.   
I moved through the spacious garden, the wild variety of herbs, spices, cocoa plants, tea plants, and flowers filling my senses as I tended to each each stalk of green. I felt so...alive, so free even with the most menial of tasks in this garden I had helped make...

That I... _helped_ make.

You've got to be fucking kidding.

Not even this garden refuge is something I have all to myself.

This.

Is.

Bullshit.

Well...after I take care of these garlic bulbs and cocoa trees...

I have a friend to meet.


	5. Chapter Four: Orange Mocks and A Lone Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone breaks free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!  
> However, the updates will come less frequently on account of college and life in general.

Once I had finished taking care of the plants out back, I made my way towards the back door...only to be stopped by Mom.

"Kore, dear, where are you going? You know you aren't done yet; we still have these stubborn weeds to pull." She admonished not only to me but to the very weeds her hands were plucking from the soil. 

Think, Sephie, think! Don't make it so obvious! Say  _something!_

"Oh, well, Mom, I'm a bit thirsty. It's not fair the flowers are the only thing that gets watered, right?" I chuckled at my own horrible joke, my nonchalant smile doing its best to stay steady. Oh, who am I kidding? This is Demeter, the Queen of the Green Parade and Flower Pageant ten years running, not to mention that she reads me like an open book--

"Ah, alright. Just get me a bottle while you're in the fridge, dear." Her eyes never met mine as she focused on the weeds that moved away from her powerful, crushing grasp. 

Holy shit, that  _worked._ I took advantage of this by slipping in through the back door, seeking out the mini-fridge behind the counter.

After fetching two rather big water bottles from the small fridge, that felt like sloshing ice compared to the warm earth I had left behind, I began to...reluctantly head back towards the garden. However, on my way back, I felt something crunch beneath my garden boots.

A note. 

_"My dearest gardenia,_

_I miss you as much as new buds miss the sun during a storm. Despite our closeness, it feels as if we're miles apart._

_I want to see that smile once again._

_Meet me once your shop closes._

_Waiting for your warm embrace,_

_Your sweet pea."_

 

Oh. 

Oh, this bitch. 

She tells me to stay clear of anything with muscles and something dangling between his legs, and yet here's dear old Momma, pulling this shit.

But you know what? I'll be keeping this safe and tucked away in my room...

Until the time comes. 

But, for now, I just keep my mouth shut and bring the water bottles back out to my beloved smother before she gets even more worried about me. Speaking of which, when I came back outside, I noticed something...off.   
Mom had already gone back inside. Weird; normally, she'd stay out in the garden until the cows came home, instead of heading inside at about 6 in the evening— Ah. I see. She's headed inside to prep for her 'sweet pea'.

Well, two can play at that game.  
I make my way back inside and up towards my room, putting one of the water bottles on the counter as I went. However, on my way to my room, I see a telling sight at the foot of my mother's bedroom door at the end of the short hall: a yellow acacia.  
_The flower that defines a secret or hidden love._ Good. More ammo for me.  
As soon as I hit my bedroom door, I immediately whip out my phone and call upon a sweet pea of my own.  
Hades.  
Uh, well, not like he'd  _want_ to be my sweet pea, given that it basically means 'blissful pleasure'. And let's face it, with a Mother like mine, blissful pleasure is not even on the table...well, not for long, anyways.  
While I wait for a reply to a 'hi there' text I sent, I think of a good flower name to give to the guy.

Asphodel?  
Nah, a bit too morose.

Spider Flower?  
A request to elope....last resort, after filling Mother's room with wilted red dahlias.

Hyacinth?  
...Not after what happened with Apollo, the poor guy.

I'll just file him under him under his cute little guard-dog's name, then. What was his name...'Cerberus'? 

_[You have 1 unreceived message from **Cerberus** ]_

_'Hello there. Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?'_

How cute, he thinks he's funny.   
'Oh ha ha, very funny. Oh, and she's asleep. And I want out.'

_'Well, someone knows what she wants. Question is, when?'_

Shit, well played, Hades. Well, when in doubt, jump blindfolded and hope you land on something fucking soft!  
'Hopefully tomorrow. Will your dog like me coming over...wherever you are?'

_'Whoooa, slow down there. You're taking root WAY too quick! What about Mother Dearest?'_

Shit. When in doubt, make shit up. I replied that I'll think of something as I pulled out a simple outfit for tomorrow; I'm making my own day off and  _I'll_ say when it's time to head back to work. And speaking of which...I already have an excuse all lined up for her. I just need to put it into practice tomorrow. So, as I bid Hades goodnight once, my dreams are, surprisingly, not full of my usual favorite video game romance options, but...

They were full of Hades. Of him and his cute yet sexy, bearded face. If it wasn't him and I playing around with Cerberus with my approving mother looking on happily in the background...It was of us the two of us doing a shit ton of lip-locking, hand holding, and cuddling on romantic dates. And, unsurprisingly, I wound up kissing my pillow the next morning. Stupid, sexy Hades.

 


	6. Chapter Five: Blooming Sweet Peas and Gardenias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades meet again.

I woke, my lips pressed against the pillow as if it were the face of a certain dog lover. With a mutter, I stretch as I peel myself away from my comfy bed, my dreadlocks curtaining my face as always. "Ugh, another day..." I groaned as I shuffled towards the bathroom to make myself look decent, sneakers moving across the floor as I headed downstairs, my head poking out to see if Mother was awake at the end of the hall. 

Surprisingly...

Nothing. 

Weird, she's always up at 7:30 in the morning; an "early bloomer", she says. 

Ah, well, more scrambled eggs and smuggled sausage for me! 

I moved downstairs toward the back of the shop, the tiny kitchen greeting me with its skinny gas stove, cute little green teapot that was both short and stout, and...

A note on the fridge?

 

_"My dearest little daisy bloom,_

_I'll be headed off to the Herbalists' Convention for three days. Don't neglect our children, the cash register, and the books. Remember to be polite to customers. Remember to call me or 911 if anyone weird or suspicious is wandering the shop. If you have any questions, call me, Mr. Triptolemus next door, or see if Iasion can answer any questions._

_Be careful when going outside!_

_Love, Mom."_

 

Well, then. Once I finish my breakfast, I've got some snooping to do. 

 But in the meantime...breakfast time~.   
Two scrambled eggs with cheese and an eagerly boiled sausage later, I felt the need to be a bit...artistic with my next meal of choice. Once I cleaned my plate, I stepped outside, the cool morning air greeting me as the sun began to peek out between the clouds.  
The dormant green stalks and swaying leaves bent towards me as I made my way through ivy vines, strawberry bushes, cocoa trees, each reaching out to touch me as I directed my focus on two particular plants.  
The vanilla orchids that I glided towards were particularly eager to see me today, the blooms practically whispering to me as I drew closer, coaxing it away from the tree that it lengthened itself on.

_"Mother...take me....pick me...pluck me..."_

Who am I not to oblige?

With a careful snip here and there, I had quite the handful of vanilla beans at my disposal, each of them snug in my pocket as I made a beeline for the shy and retiring camellia sinensis, the humble tea plant. Its leaves shivered and shied away as I crept closer to it, hearing its whispering pleas of  _"Please be gentle..."_ as my fingers carefully closed around it and gingerly snipped its full leaves away from the stem, a darker tea in mind for today. With a final sigh, I bade the garden goodbye as I made my way back inside towards the kitchen, the short and stout teapot ready and waiting to be set to boil. 

As I set the leaves and vanilla beans inside inside of the full teapot, I couldn't help but feel...a bit lonely. How should I stave off that loneliness as the tea begins to boil? By phoning a friend that Mother pre-approved of. Yup, I'm not even allowed to pick my own friends; they  _have_ to be women and they also have to not do a single thing with men; Aphrodite and Hera are a definite no-go.

Artemis?  
Nah, too busy one-upping Apollo with her shotgun skills.

Athena?  
No can do, her sewing-and-knitting club starts soon; she  _hates_ being distracted.

...Hestia?  
Seems like she's not doing anything today!

 

So, I ring up Hestia; the voice on the other line sounds so soft, warm, and mellow, that it's damn near putting me to sleep.

"Good morning, Persephone. Demeter at her usual again? Someone needs to tell her to get that...oh, what did you call it?" She mumbled, the roundness of her voice making feel as if I've been sitting in front of a fireplace.

"Get that branch out of her ass? Yeah, good luck with that. She'd ship me off to an all-girls college with a chastity belt and 24/7 surveillance as soon as I open my mouth. Uh, on another note...I met someone, Hestia." I muttered, wanting to tell my recent encounter with a certain tri-bred dog lover/public menace to smothering mothers.

"Ah, who? Another poor, pre-approved stiff courtesy of your mother?" Hestia chuckled, my ears hearing the sound of a drink being sipped and the faint crackle of a warm hearth nearby.

"U-Uh, no...It's a guy named Hades."

The line was silent for a few seconds. Is she still there? As I steeped the vanilla tea and sweetened it with honey, I could have sworn hearing gasps of surprise and...muttering. But the muttering wasn't what caught me off guard; it was what I barely managed to catch that pretty much caught me off-guard.  
'My own brother...Impossible...they can't know...'  
Well, someone's getting grilled for this. But, thankfully, I go easy on her as I snap Hestia back to reality. "Hey, Hesty, I'm here. Everything's fine." I said softly, easing her back into the conversation as best as I could. "Now, Hestia," I coaxed her. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine...I just...was caught off guard for a bit there. Now....to sate your damn curiosity, yes...Hades is my brother. Born three days apart, in fact." Hestia sighed before making an offer that sidelined me. "Perhaps it would be better for us to speak in person. This is...going to take quite a bit to explain." She suggested, exasperation lacing her calm and composed voice on the other line. "Let's see, a good time to meet would be...say, 7:30 at night? I haven't had guests visit in a long time, so, cleaning up may take a while."

I readily agreed. It's been a long time since Hestia and I last saw each other. It's about time I paid her a visit. So, once I finished off my cup of tea and triple checked my list of chores, I checked the time: only 12:35pm. I still have time. 

Time to do some snooping. 

I got up from the chair and straightened out the table, my movements quiet. I made sure that my feet barely hit the floor as I crept through the house like a thief in Skyrim for any sign of any...sweet peas. 

Only for that idea to flop as hard as Icarus into the ocean as I hear the sound of the shop door opening. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

Shit! No time to stealth things out! I hastily made my way towards the door, keeping my composure like my Mom would—No, like how  _I_ would normally do, and answered the door. 

And there's the damn sweet pea, all skinny, five feet and ten inches of him. Curly hair as yellow as corn got in the way of the dirt brown eyes that stared down at me, an equally corny grin decking his face.  
"Ah, mornin', little Demmie. How're you handling things?"  
That corny smile and corny nickname made him very... _punchable_ right now. But, sadly, it was too damn early in the morning to get arrested for physical assault, so, I simply performed my usual 'bright-and-sweet smile' routine.

"Good morning, Iasion. I'm doing fine; the garden in the back is already woken up and tended to, breakfast has been had..." I grinned.  _A certain love note has been found_ , I mentally snickered as Iasion began to don his apron and head behind the counter, still all smiles; meanwhile I moved to switch all of the signs outside of the flower shop from 'Closed' to 'Open' before I put on my shop gear and took my place at the front of the store, eagerly waiting for the first customer to arrive. As the customers went in and out, ordering bouquet after bouquet of flowers all based on how pretty they looked, I went through the usual motions: smiling, greeting, checking out the orders while slipping in my own little suggestions here and there, all over the span of six or so hours.

And now, it's almost 7. Almost time to pay someone a visit. 

"Hey, uh, Iasion? It's getting close to closing time and I'm going to..."

C'mon Sephie, you're not a total naïve little priss when it comes to lying. Hell, you've lied about your grades all your life! You can do this!

"Hang out with Artemis for tonight. Could you, uh, close up for me?" I asked as I hung up my work gear, silently praying that Hermes' lessons on little white lying have paid off. I  _really_ hope that Mom was kinda right about guys not thinking with the heads on their shoulders...

"Yeah, sure. Tell her Demeter says hi, will ya?" He nodded as I headed upstairs, hiding my relief with a neutral expression while the dope downstairs swept up and closed down the shop. 

And with that, Iasion soon departed and I began to make my own departure. I decided to wear something simple and stealthy; ripped blue jeans, a gray Hellsing t-shirt, and probably the most tattered black lace-up boots were the armor that I had chosen to equip before heading downstairs, already dialing Hestia's number as I grabbed my trusty and somewhat rusty bike and wheeled it out the door, locking the shop up tight. I mounted my bike and pedaled through the bustling city streets of Grecia, trying my best to weave past the Friday night crowds of partygoers and club-hoppers as the neon lights, smell of alcohol, and vibrating EDM bass whizzed past me in a near blur, my dreadlocks whipping my face as my ponytail became undone in my frenzied biking.

My legs are gonna scream as soon as I get off of this bike.

The buildings and lights gradually faded and shifted into houses and trees, from urban to suburban as I panted into the phone, my lack of real exercise already beginning to catch up to me, as I told Hestia that I was getting close.

"Hey...Hesty...I'm getting...real close to you...Where was your place again? End of the street? Gotcha..." I puffed, cursing my slightly permanent baby fat as the nearly identical houses and fences nearly melded into one another as I rode through street corner after street post...until I spotted a particular house at the end of a street. Its warm brown tones stood out from the other pastel houses like a sore thumb; its warmth pulled me towards it, the welcoming feeling almost making me want head inside and make myself a second home there. I eagerly dismounted on legs that were currently re-evaluating their horrible life choices as I trudged towards the cozy brown home, the crunch of grass and fallen leaves almost like music.

"Hestia! I'm here!" I called out as I knocked on the cherry wood door.

"It's open, Sephie!" Hestia replied as I let myself in, the hole in one of the soles of my boots allowing the growing warmth of the crackling fireplace to seep into my feet. The living room was one that I had seen thousands of times before, unchanged since I was a kid: cozy loveseat sofas in a semicircle around a simple polka-dot rug, a coffee table that almost  _always_ held a mug or three of steaming hot drinks, walls covered with family photos from different times, and Hades and his tri-breed dog Cerberus sitting near the humble fireplace that tied the room together.

Wait.

What?


	7. Chapter Six: Geraniums, Holly, and...Lilacs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone get a shock and someone makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilacs usually mean "first love".
> 
> Holly can mean "domestic happiness".
> 
> Geraniums usually mean "comfort".
> 
>  
> 
> Fitting, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, plenty of Voltaire references abound in this chapter!

Well, shit.

I tried to stay calm by taking in typical deep breaths as my mind buzzed with questions. What is Hades doing here? What did Hestia say to him? Did Hades know that I was coming? As I tried to move from entryway to soft and cozy living chair, all of those questions were roaming at the back of my brain until I heard a voice that made my heart do some damn good gymnastics.

"Hey sis, the hot chocolate doesn't usually take this long. What seems to be the matter?" Hades asked as he rubbed at his pet guard dog's belly, his canine companion panting and wagging his tail in the blissful throes of a belly rub in front of a warm fire. Just as I managed to get my poor overexcited heart from doing some Olympics-worthy backflips, Hestia emerged from the kitchen and shuffled towards the two of us in a set of baggy sweatpants and a simple shirt carrying a wide plate bearing three different mugs with the aroma of sweet hot chocolate exuding from them.  

"Here you go, you two!" Hestia cheerily presented the mugs as she placed them on the coffee table, Hades turning to meet me with a look of light amusement. 

"Well, look at that, I didn't know you were punctual." He chuckled as Cerberus stalked towards me, the dappled dog's fangs bared in a show of security and suspicion as I moved to grab a 'World's Most Favorite Mom' mug. Luckily, he was soon calmed by a strong pale hand patting him on the head. "Easy boy, she's not like Aphrodite; she won't threaten to spike my conditioner with rainbow hair dye if I get close to her." Hades chuckled as I couldn't help but snicker.

"Seriously?", I smirked as I began to sit near him, the loveseat in front of the hearthfire being my usual spot. "Now this I  _need_ to hear." I couldn't resist wanting to hear how a normally sweet woman with one hell of a vain streak managed to threaten a giant like Hades with something like that. "How did you even piss off Aphrodite, anyways?" I asked, grinning from my mug of hot chocolate. 

Before Hades could answer with a hopefully cool story, Hestia intervened. "That's for another time, you two. Now, the reason why I called the both of you here instead of simply asking just Persephone to come is because of your recent encounter in front of Demeter flower shop. The both of you know full well how she would get if she even caught wind of you two together, so, I managed to enlist a bit of help." She informed us, tucking a strand of brown curls behind an ear as she sat down next to Cerberus, who greeted her with a happy bark. Suddenly, as Hestia faced us, the air gradually began to get...colder as she began to explain. "Two people you know will be coming here soon. They're....well-versed in the department of relationships, in one way or another. They'll be helping you stay under not just Demeter's radar, but the radar of any other nosy person who wants to poke their nose where they shouldn't, under one condition." 

Hades was the first to ask what condition that would be.

"Persephone must keep her 'sweet and sheltered' act going...while gradually moving into Hades' apartment on the other side of town."

What.

"Hestia...this is one hell of an order. A-Are you sure about this?" Hades asked as he tried to soothe Cerberus, who was beginning to curl up in his master's lap from the thick tension in the air.

"I don't know. Does Persephone want to stay smothered into Demeter's bosom each and every day? Does she want to be called a little girl when she's old and gray? Does she want to be buried with a chastity belt and dozens of cats to mourn her?" Hestia's eyes shifted toward me, along with Hades', as I weighed the pros and cons. 

On one side, if I take the red pill and go all in, I gain my freedom, I actually get some fucking  _respect for once_ , and I might actually start getting my shit together...at the cost of breaking my Momma's heart. But, if I happen to take the blue pill and pussy out, I'm basically confining myself to a life full of stifling regret, never knowing how it feels to even fucking  _kiss_ someone of the opposite sex, a literal chastity belt every day, all girls' colleges for as long as I live, and dying in a house full of cats. But, hey, at least I'm safe with Ma.

All right, then.

Fine.

"When can I start packing?"

This clearly threw Hades through a loop, and, surprisingly made the guy even paler, if possible. And then the guy starts freaking out, making Cerberus practically pace the floor. "I-I mean, uh, a-are you sure? I m-mean you hardly know me! Wouldn't it be—" I cut Mr. Pale Tall and Handsome off before he keeps stammering.

"It'll be fine. It'll be like...having a roommate! Well, two if you count Cerberus." I chuckled, trying my best to ease the big guy's pain as he bit the nearly nonexistent nail of his thumb.

Part of me wanted him to bite something else...

Wait, no,  _chill_ out! Slow your roll, Sephie! You barely know Hades! Though you do want to get to know him better...

No, no, bad runaway daughter! Focus on the plan! 

So, with a sigh, I cleared my thoughts with a shake of my head before moving to pet Cerberus to help distract my...wandering mind. "So, uh, where exactly  _is_ this apartment anyways?" I asked of them both, wanting to hear of where I might be moving in as long as this plan lasts.

The response proved  _some_ rumors right.

"Oh, my apartment complex is on the other side of Grecia. It's called Erebus; despite what you may have heard, it's quite a nice place. A bit...dark for most people, but it's better than that tacky set of Olympus Towers my little brother has." Hades explained as he finished off his mug of hot chocolate, a light scowl on his face at the mention of his...handsy youngest brother. 

Everybody in Grecia knew him, my mother included; mayor for as long as anyone can remember, married to his assistant who looks done with his shit every time they're seen in public, treating  _everyone_ equally when bringing them to his often-seen sex cham-- I mean, bedroom, and enough bastard kids to fill up ten daycare centers. And hardly visits any of them.

Including me. 

Yup, Zeus is my dad. Well, he was Momma's sperm donor-slash-biological dad. Not to mention her major reason of wanting celibacy to be legally required of all--- _almost_ all men. And with a rep like that, who the hell could blame her?  

But, at least one guy can prove him wrong. I hope.

"So...", I mumble, already feeling my confidence ebbing away by the second. "Uh, is it alright if I...see it now? Your apartment, I mean?" 

"...You're sure you want to see it? I'm going to warn you, compared to your flower shop, my place looks like Tim Burton, Voltaire, and Henry Selik had a threesome that lasted for  _days_." He groaned, uncertainty written all over that handsome face of his. 

"Depends. Do you have a dragon's blood jacuzzi and a bed made of skulls?" I smirked, wanting to perk Hades up. Luckily for me, I managed to see a slight smile on his face before he countered back. 

"As long as you can handle the man upstairs. He's...not the best person when he's bored." Hades chuckled, grayish-blue eyes sparking with amusement...before Hestia killed the mood.

"Okay, okay, quit flirting for now, you two. The two that I've enlisted will be here in a matter of minutes; I know my choice in contacts may be a bit...surprising, but, it's nice to have someone on the inside." Hestia smiled, her brown eyes alight with motherly mischief that stayed as she started up another round of hot chocolate...

And even stayed when a hard knock was heard on the door.


	8. Chapter Seven: Goldenrods, Sweet Peas, and White Jasmines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two contacts are met, and Persephone takes a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goldenrods can mean "encouragement". 
> 
> Sweet Peas can mean "hidden pleasure".
> 
> White Jasmines can mean "sweet love".

 

The knock at Hestia's door startled us, I have to admit. Well, startled Hades and I. 

Hestia, however, was as calm as the crackling fireplace she tended every day. Her steps towards the door from the kitchen were even, the whistle of kettles and puffs of warmth almost matching her rhythm as she unlatched the door. 

"You two come on in. They're expecting you." Hestia sighed, tucking another stray brown curl behind her ear as she pulled the door open to reveal...

One hell of a twosome.

The taller of the two had an aura that just...pulled people in like magnets; his hazel eyes certainly helped, alongside the chocolate brown locks hanging around his eternally clean-shaven, sweaty face. His figure was, without a doubt, toned, on account of him looking like he just finished an evening run. His smile was crooked with mischief, a grin that practically screamed 'What can I do to make this interesting?'. "Sup, Hestia? What exactly do you want me to do for these two?" He chuckled, looking between Hades and I with what felt like an ulterior motive. 

"Eros," Hestia sighed as she crossed her arms, oozing immunity to his looks. "Focus. We need you as well as Hephaestus to distract...you-know-who." 

"Oh, don't worry, Hestia. Hephaestus has the brainpower; I'll just do the footwork." Eros grinned, his smile now cast at the hobbled older man, leaning against a...holy shit, that's a fucking sweet metal prosthetic leg he's leaning on! I did my best to tear my eyes away from the mechanical leg and look towards the person leaning against it; he was pretty short compared to Eros, faded freckles dusted across his nose. Hephaestus held a soft look in his eyes that were as gray as the metals that he toyed with, hair as copper as the figures he welds together. His constant slouch reminds me of Quasimodo...a curly-haired Quasimodo. Hell, everything about him screamed 'I am literally a modern Quasimodo': his perpetual slouching, his mild toothy smile, his immense strength and massive heart to match...

Shame he's married to an Esmeralda that wants a Phoebus.

"We've...come up with something that will keep you two out of Aphrodite's radar. We know that she has...an eye for any sort of couples.  _Especially_ the ones with polar opposites. So, Eros will divert her attention by...doing something quite interesting to his old friend: fight for his wife." Hephaestus sighed, a slight tint of envy in the poor guy's voice. "As you all know, as...well-meaning as my wife is, she can be quite...defensive of her looks. So, while my wife is distracted with Eros and Psyche, the two of you can make your move. I'll see what I can do as far as additional distractions." He shrugged, breathing a stressed sigh as he moved towards the loveseat couch, greeting the hearth as well as Hades like an old friend.

"Long time, no see, huh? It's been a while, Hephaestus. How come we hardly talk anymore?" Hades greeted the poor guy with a fresh steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Because hardly anyone talks to us at all, remember?" The smith-mechanic chuckled dryly, sipping from a mug handed to him by Hestia, who gained all of our attention with just a single clearing of her throat. 

Her voice was stern, like a mother giving her child a talking-to, as she addressed all four of us. "Now that all of you are here and know of this plan, I must remind you all of how important it to  _always_ look over your shoulder from here on out. People will look, people will ask questions, but whatever you do,  _do not_ do anything that'll give our plan away to Demeter, Aphrodite, or  _anyone_. Are we clear?" 

All we could manage was a single nod, now that the tension in the air had grown stiff. 

"Good." Hestia sighed as she uncrossed her arms, her face softening as warmth returned to the room. A wave of relief passed over the five of us as we all huddled together in a semicircle near the fire, with Cerberus curled up in Hestia's lap as his lazily wagging tail thumped against Hephaestus' mechanical leg. "So, now that that's all settled, when are you going to start making the move?" Hestia asked as she turned her head to me, giggling at what she saw.

Which happened to be Hades and I sitting awfully... _close_ to each other; our shoulders were touching while our fingers were pretty much laced together. I leaned against him while, to the outsider's eye, it looked as if he had an arm slung around me. A strong, muscled arm... _shit._ Well, I'm gonna need some pretty impressive Speech skills to worm my way out of this one.

But, then again...

Do I really want to? I mean, I  _am_ moving in with the guy in a matter of time, so, I might as well learn how to cuddle. 

That is, if I can get past the smirk that Hephaestus is giving us before he nudged Eros' shoulder, his gray eyes holding a glint of...mischief?

"Well, this is something to see, isn't it. Say, Eros?" 

"Yeah?" Eros looked up from a near empty mug of hot chocolate to turn to the mechanic, an almost perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"I want to talk to you and Hestia outside about your part in the plan. Could you both come with me, please?" Hephaestus asked as he began to stand up, the parts in his mechanical leg clicking and whirring as it helped in carrying the hunched mechanic towards the door. Hestia soon followed, only for Eros to keep us almost literally grounded with a gentle hand on Hades' shoulder. 

"It's best you two stay here; Heph says it's pretty crucial info he has on Aphrodite that he wants to show me. Plus, he needs to talk to Hestia to see how he and I can use that info to our advantage. So, uh...you two can keep the big fella company, alright?" Eros grinned, reaching to pet Cerberus one last time before heading outside with Hestia and Hephaestus.

And leaving us alone together.


	9. Chapter Eight: White Poppies, Apricot Blossom, and White Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White poppies can mean "dormant affection".
> 
> Apricot blossoms can mean "Timid love".
> 
> White violet flowers can mean "Let's take a chance".
> 
> \-------
> 
> Persephone and Hades get to know each other a little more, and the "kidnapping" begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is highly welcomed!

 

Hades and I are...alone. 

Together.

What next, we start dancing and suddenly fuse together?

Luckily, to ease the tension and my inexperience with the opposite sex, Cerberus padded between the two of us in an attempt to earn the ultimate reward of a dog from their master: a belly rub. Fortunately for the dappled tri-breed, Hades and I had plenty to give him. 

Suddenly, breaking the silence, Hades spoke up with a chuckle, a smile framed by his scruffy goatee as he gave his loyal canine companion a nice belly rub that sent his tail a-wagging. "This big fella is always a big softie when it comes to belly rubs. Hard to believe this big guy was a scared little runt in a puppy mill, all cold and sick. It was a miracle I found him when I did—" Hades was then cut off by the large dappled dog in question, who greeted him with a happy bark and eager licks across his face as soon as his front paws met Hades' shoulders.

I did my best to pry the mighty beast off of Hades, but, alas, puppy love prevailed in the end. Hades then groaned out his last words as he drowned in happy dog drool, "Maybe...we should have gone while the getting's good...and take some hot chocolate for the road...?" 

"Not a bad idea. But....where exactly are we going to go...?" I asked as Hades finally pried Cerberus away from his face, the lumbering canine bounding and leaping between us before his master pulled me to my feet and slipped into the kitchen for a brief few seconds before returning to us again. 

With a silent smile, Hades put his lumbering guard dog on his leash and led the both of us outside, where the other three were waiting, leaning against the front wall with some damn annoying smirks on their faces. 

"Huh!" Eros grinned as he spotted us.

"Told you guys; I knew he'd make the first move." Hephaestus chuckled, pushing away from Hestia and wiping the smirk from his face.

The two of them placed a hand on one of our shoulders, a serious expression on their faces. "Okay, you two, this is a big step. If the two of you pull this off, everything else will fall into place. But, I must warn you...being with someone that's your exact opposite is  _never_ easy. Hell, love itself is never easy! Believe me, it isn't." Eros' face had lost its usual cheer and vivaciousness, his eyes growing cold and stern as they locked with mine.

"You will face people that will look at you two like either the end of the world or the world's...biggest joke is coming their way",  Hephaestus grimanced, faltering a bit before he continued with Hades. "But, if you want to see this through, if you  _really_ want to be happy, then you two had better make this shit work. This is going to take a hell of a lot of time and a hell of a lot of effort, but...I have a feeling that this will end well. Now, go, and remember, lay low and be careful." 

Cerberus was quick to break the tension with a few short, nervous barks, his dappled body circling around Hestia for comfort as she petted his back. "They're right. Are you two absolutely sure you want to go through with this? Because once this happens, things will...get pretty chaotic soon." She asked, her motherly concern coming through in waves. 

I was positive.

I want this. 

I want to be more than just a smothered flower. 

I want to be more than just Demeter's daughter. 

I want to be  _me_ , dammit! 

"Yeah, Hesty. Let's do this." 

* * *

 

Well.

Shit. 

I've never seen a car like that before. I've certainly never seen something so sleek, so powerful, and black like a shadow. 

...Is it me, or is Hades secretly moonlighting as Batman or something? 

"Are you going to stare at my car or get inside of it?" Hades chuckled, cutting off my train of though. 

"Well, yeah! I mean, uh, where exactly do I sit...?" I asked as Cerberus instinctively bounded towards the passenger seat and leapt inside as Hades opened the car door, the canine leering at me with a somewhat smug look on his face. Damn it, the dog called shotgun! 

For only ten seconds. 

"Sorry, buddy, but we've got a guest. And guests always get shotgun." Hades chuckled, tugging at his beard before guiding the tri-breed dog towards the dark grey backseat, Cerberus letting out a yelping whine of betrayal before his master patted the passenger seat. "Don't be scared, it's not like you're gonna get carsick...are you?" He asked as I clambered into the carseat. 

"What? No. I've just never..."

Don't look like an idiot, don't look like an idiot, don't look like an idiot...

"Been in such a fancy car before..."

Shit. 

"Yeah? And? Fancy or not, it's just a car. Now, buckle up and turn on the radio. It'll be a bit of an hour-long ride." Hades warned me as I complied, feeling the engine almost purr beneath my feet as he started the car and pulled out, leaving our three friends waving goodbye behind us. 

As quaint, quiet suburbia began to meld and blend in with the loud and boisterous flashy neon and pulsing club bass of the city, Hades was...actually pretty calm. A corny joke-teller, but, pretty chill. Hell, he even had some nice taste in music! Which reminds me...

"So, you said earlier that you actually managed to piss off Aphrodite. How the hell did you manage that?" I chuckled as I tucked a stray dreadlock behind my ear. I couldn't stand the way he cliffhung me back here, so, what better way to pass about 40 minutes by than to tell a story?

"Heh, well, it started almost five years ago, with Aphrodite meddling in people's shit, like always. Y'know, asking about people's love lives, sex lives, shamelessly pandering her dating apps and 'tips to turn heads', her usual style." Hades shook his head, his dark eyes steadily gazing at the illuminated road in front of him as he continued. "So, such is my luck, I'm her next pet project. She comes to me in my office on one of my slow days with her usual: 'Oh, Hades, when's the last time you had a lady on your arm? You're always buried in your work! Ha! Buried, get it?!', like always." He groaned, his voice barely cracking a horrible falsetto to get Aphrodite's voice just right. 

Ugh, and her arsenal of puns need a lot of work. 

"So, before she pitches any of her dating apps to me, I stop her. I say, 'Look, Aphrodite, I don't  _want_ any of these apps. If I wanted a girl, I could get a girl. But I don't, so, I won't.' And, of course, this gets her pretty upset. Boy, you should have seen the look on her face; I've never seen anyone's eyes get so wide before!" Hades grinned as we took a quick left turn towards the eastern end of of the city. 

 

The neons and flashing lights became softer and more subdued hues of blue, violet, and gray; the thumping club bass was left behind and replaced with soft steam and smoke. The buildings seemed to tower over us more than ever as, even through the closed windows, a smell began to waft into the car. It was a mix of flowers that even I can't quite seem to put my fingers on. And believe me, considering who my mother is, I should  _know_ my flowers.

Crocus?

Narcissus?

No, or is it...asphodel?

As I tried to identify where that damn aroma came from, much less what it was, Hades continued his story. 

"Before Aphrodite could pretty much rip me to pieces, I managed to...excuse myself. And, of course, by 'excuse myself', I mean clearly mean 'find a fucking place to hide'. But, what I didn't find out until hours after she left, was, while I was excusing myself, Aphrodite did a bit of roaming around my apartment...and managed to find my bathroom. When Cerberus and I made sure that she was gone a couple of hours later, I stepped into the bathroom for a shower. By the time I came out of the shower..." 

Oh, gods, not the dramatic pausing shit.

What the hell did Aphrodite do?

"....My hair came out looking like Iris' handiwork. Red, blue, purple, yellow, green...the works."

Well.

Damn.

With a light chuckle, Hades let out a sigh "So, from then on, the only time I talk shit about Aphrodite is in the privacy of my home where no-one can snitch on me. And speaking of home, we're pulling up right about now."

His home was...nothing like what my mother or what the rumors said.

I don't know if it was some sort of magic or a trick of my eyes, but...his home looks like it's almost glowing. A faint, soft, deep blue glow was cast over the house, giving the black marble columns in front of the door an almost ethereal glow. However....the columns in front were the only extravagant things that Hades' house had, aside from the house's almost sprawling size. When Hades, Cerberus, and I stepped out of the car and walked up the stone steps towards the wide and black abode, I couldn't help but point out something.

I turned to him as the three of us moved closer to the black door that seemed to loom over me."Hey, uh, Hades? Is it me, or...does this place kinda sorta feel like I'm walking toward opposite-Olympus?" The response I got was a bit surprising.

The look on his face rivaled any look of annoyance brought on by Hermes on one of his good days, before it was hidden by his palms, yes,  _both_ of them before a quiet and worried whine from Cerberus snapped him out of it. "Ugh, if I told you the entire story, we'd be standing outside here all night, and you're waaaay too good of a guest for that. So, I'll give you the quick and dirty version once you get settled inside. Alright?" Hades sighed as he stroked his short beard, fishing through his jean pockets for his keys before unlocking the door.

And what I saw was...something to remember.


End file.
